El Aroma de lo Prohibido
by Naytzelina
Summary: Eso pasa cuando una quiere saber más de su persona por medios muggles *piensa Hermione irritada rumbo a la lechucería*


_Disclaimer._

Los personajes principales, **NO** me pertencen, solo son las marionetas de mis caprichos.

Agradezco de todo corazón a JK Rowlin por haberlos creado.

_**__--** n_nU **--__**_

* * *

**El Aroma de lo Prohibido**

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, debía aceptarlo, esta era de las pocas ocasiones en las que aquel santuario de la información le fallaba de una manera tan escandalosa… Miro a su alrededor, afuera el sol del otoño brillaba con gran intensidad, a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver el campo de Quidditch.

Motitas carmesí volaban por todos lados, era día de entrenamiento, así que Harry, Ron y Ginny la habían abandonado en la biblioteca para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Soltó un suspiro de desesperación y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa… no podía hallar la respuesta a su pregunta.

_Esa mañana, sus padres le habían mandado una carta, en ella, habían anexado otra de su prima Eliose._

_Eloise estudiaba Psicología en una prestigiosa universidad, y Hermione le había hecho prometer que cuando pudiera le enviara algún test de personalidad, para poder desentrañar su propia forma de pensar, y las cosas que la motivaban… en ese momento deseaba jamás haberlo hecho._

_En la carta de su prima, venía un cuestionario, que cuando Hermione leyó por primera vez creyó que sería una broma, después de todo comenzaba con la pregunta: "¿Cuál es el aroma de tu felicidad?_

_La leyó en voz baja, y luego en voz alta para asegurarse de haber leído bien, Harry la observo, había escuchado la pregunta y le contestó sin saber que no era para el._

_-A mi me huele a Mandarina y Margaritas –y había lanzado una mirada muy significativa a Ginny Weasley, quien en ese momento conversaba animadamente con Lavender y Parvati._

"_Mandarina y Margaritas" el nuevo perfume de Ginny era de cítricos, y su flor favorita siempre había sido la Margarita._

_Entonces lo comprendió, las preguntas eran personales, los olores eran una forma distinta de clasificar las emociones, no te pedían que describieras como las veías, más bien que aromas te las recordaban._

_Cuando lo pensó para ella, la respuesta acudió de inmediato, no había nada que le diera mas emoción y felicidad que poder oler las hojas de un libro nuevo… no uno viejo, ni uno poderoso, no, ese aroma tan característico de los libros nuevos, que demostraban haber pasado ya por las manos del hombre, pero que conservaban un poco de esencia natural, el recordar ese aroma le hacía feliz, así que había sido sencillo después de eso._

_Sonó el timbre y guardo los papeles encaminándose hacía su siguiente clase: Transformaciones._

_Acabando esta, leyó la siguiente pregunta:_

"_¿Cuál es el aroma de tu Dolor? _

_La chica pensó que era cruel poner esa pregunta inmediatamente después de la de la Felicidad, pero se concentro… ¿que era aquello que le dolía? ¿Cual era el aroma de lo que mas dolor le causaba?_

_La respuesta fue bastante evidente, detestaba el olor a Pescador, era un Olor que siempre la ponía triste… Comenzó a darse cuenta, cada Olor representaba algo duro que le había sucedido. Su Tío había sido pescador, y había muerto hacía algún tiempo. Era su tío favorito. Desde entonces, cada que olía a algún pescador, su tío venía a su mente y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas._

_Se limpio los ojos y salió del aula, le tocaba Aritmacia, así que se fue a su clase._

_A lo largo de todo el día se la paso respondiendo las pregunta… bueno casi todas, al llegar a la quinta, decidió dejarla para el final._

_La Tercera: El Olor de sus esperanzas. "El rocío de la mañana"._

_La Cuarta: El Aroma de sus deseos. Aunque se tardo un poco, por fin lo encontró, sus deseos le olían a café, le encantaba el aroma del "café", pero no podía consumirlo muy seguido pues le provocaba fuertes jaquecas, era un dolor Dulce y Amargo, como los deseos._

_La Quinta… Seguía en Blanco para la hora de la comida._

_La Sexta: El Olor de sus temores. Era sencilla, sus temores apestaban a "papeles húmedos y podridos"._

_La Séptima: El Olor de sus tristezas. "La lluvia" escribió de inmediato, el olor a lluvia la ponía melancólica._

_La Octava: El Aroma de sus enojos. Solo una mirada al pupitre delantero de la clase de Pociones y la respuesta fue inmediata, detestaba el Olor a humedad malsana que plagaba ese lugar, pero lo que mas odiaba era el aroma a "Humedad Malsana en conjunto con el Aroma a Menta" de cierto Slytherin de Cabellos rubios y cara de Idiota._

_La Novena: El Olor de tu libertad… Esa era mas difícil, pero luego de pensarlo un rato, la respuesta fue muy evidente, para ella, la libertad olía a "Violetas"._

_...No había una pregunta diez._

_Hermione observo su lista al final de las clases de la tarde, la pregunta 5 seguía aun sin una respuesta. Lo prohibido, trato de imaginar a que olía cada que rompía la reglas… pero no había un Olor característico, ella jamás había creído que estaba mal cuando rompía alguna norma, pues para ella, las normas debían de ser flexibles._

_Se había encaminado a la biblioteca harta de pensar, de que no se le ocurriera nada, y como última opción había preguntado a Madame Pince si tenía algún libro de Psicología de Aromas… no tenían. En todo el lugar no había un solo libro de Psicología; así que ahora no podría buscar la respuesta en un libro._

Llevaba ya dos horas ahí observando a la nada, ese lugar que solía aclarar sus ideas, esta vez no estaba sirviendo de mucho… Regreso a su realidad luego de que Madame Pince pasara a su lado jalando del brazo a un chiquillo de segundo de Slytherin.

-Y hay de ti su vuelvo a pillarte tratando de entrar a la sección prohibida –alcanzo a escuchar que la bibliotecaria reprendía al chico.

-Tal vez deba irme a recostar un poco... -se dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Pero no podía, su prima le había dicho que no debía pensar demasiado sus respuestas, mientras más espontaneas fueran serían mas fiables. La castaña ya se estaba rindiendo, tal vez le mandaría las respuestas de la que había conseguido descifrar.

Así que saco un sobre y doblando la hoja la guardo en el, iría a la lechucería, tenía de plazo en lo que llegaba a la torre para pensar su respuesta. No hace falta aumentar que la pobre chica se sentía humillada al no poder responder algo.

Caminaba distraída, tratando de recordar que era algo prohibido para ella, los dulces lo habían sido muchos años, más que nada por que de niña la ponían demasiado hiperactiva, pero ahora, el aroma dulce era imposible relacionarlo con la prohibición.

¿Tal vez algún alimento?… no, tampoco hayo ninguno. ¿Algún lugar? Ninguno, siempre había tenido acceso libre a cualquier sitio que se sintiera interesada por visitar, incluso en la primaria se había metido al baño de niños.

-¡¿Por que demonios es tan difícil!? –grito y golpeo la pared con su mochila. Tal vez si hacía algo prohibido en ese momento podría encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Por qué usas ese vocabulario Sangre Sucia? ¿Acaso no vez que cualquier chiquillo podría escucharte y luego nos culparían a nosotros los Slytherin?

No necesito voltear para saber quien le hablaba… "Tal vez debía de quitar el aroma de humedad viciada y dejar solo el de menta del chico en la pregunta del enojo" Reflexiono en cuestión de segundos mientras se volvía para encaralo.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Bajarte puntos por el uso de un vocabulario ofensivo y despectivo.

-Si es así, prepárate para bajarme muchos puntos Malfoy.

-¿Vas a continuar diciendo palabras altisonantes solo para que yo te baje puntos? –preguntó divertido.

-Ah no me estés chingando Malfoy, tu y yo sabemos que un prefecto no le puede restar puntos a otro perfecto, deja de ser un idiota y mejor mete tu nariz en algo que realmente te interese. Además. ¿Desde cuando eres tan sacrosanto?

Draco Malfoy alzo una ceja divertido, así que Granger conocía un par de palabras ofensivas, y por su modulación y su uso, era evidente que si no las decía, solía pensarlas con frecuencia.

-Me pregunto que diría la Profesora Mc Gonagall si te escuchara.

-No dirá nada por que no se va a enterar. -Y de pronto se le vino a la mente una idea interesante –Malfoy, ¿A ti a que te huele lo Prohibido?

-¿Qué?

-Si, ¿A que huele lo prohibido para ti? –modifico la pregunta para hacerla mas comprensible al diminuto cerebro del Slytherin.

Draco la observo unos momentos.

-¿Estas drogada?

"Que estúpida respuesta" pensaron los dos, pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a sacarle la información al chico o correrlo con su necedad, así que armándose de paciencia repitió su pregunta.

-Para mi no existe lo prohibido Granger.

Fue una respuesta orgullosa y prepotente, muy Malfoy. Pero Hermione no lo creyó; todo el mundo tenía limitaciones, todos absolutamente todos tenían algo que les era prohibido, una manzana de la tentación, algo que no se debía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Vamos Malfoy, esfuérzate un poco. Debe de haber algo que no hagas por que es impensable, por que esta prohibido, por que nadie te lo perdonaría jamás.

Draco lo pensó, en cualquier otro momento la había mandado al carajo y dándose la media vuelta la dejaría con la palabra en la boca, pero lo que ella le había preguntado comenzó a preguntárselo el mismo.

-Tal vez…

-¿Si?

La chica esperaba la respuesta, no se dio cuenta cuando le comenzó a interesar, solo lo había preguntado para que el chico se largara, aunque no hubiera funcionado... Vio como se acercaba a ella, y sin aviso, le tomo la cara y la beso.

Fue un beso robado, invasor, intimidante… pero le gusto a la chica. Mantuvo sus ojos miel clavados en los grises del invasor, en espera de lo que vendría a continuación.

Malfoy intensifico el beso, pero ella no correspondió, solo era un beso, uno bastante aceptable, pero a final de cuentas, solo un beso.

Malfoy se separo de ella sonriendo con superioridad, y le susurro al oído.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora, lo prohibido para mi Olera a Sangre Sucia.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, eso era algo que nunca le diría a nadie, definitivamente, era lo prohibido… o lo era para el.

Hermione no espero a perderle de vista, siguió su camino hacia la lechucería y envió la carta sin la respuesta numero 5.

Volvió a su torre y se olvido de lo que había sucedido, para ella, solo había sido un beso, nada más que eso, y no por un beso Draco Malfoy iba a dejar de ser el hurón botador mas idiota del mundo, ni ella se transformaría en el amor imposible de el.

Pensamientos similares corrían por la cabeza del Slytherin, tal vez el nunca sabría cual era el Aroma de la Felicidad, pero cuando menos, ahora conocía su Aroma de los Prohibido.

* * *

**  
**

**__--** n_nU **--__**

Dejen comentarios, porfitas!!! *pongo cara de venado atropellado XDD*


End file.
